California Beaches
by SingingTribute
Summary: Katniss surfs her whole life. She lives in California with her sister and two older brothers. She has two other friends, Finnick and Johanna. She is considered one of the loser's at school. She's a Junior and her only dream at the moment is to get out of this hell hole.


**New Fanfic, I didn't like the other one so I started a new one, hope you enjoy!**

"I think it's 824," I tell Finnick

We're sitting in my room doing math homework with Johanna.

"No, I think you have to divide it by 2," he points out.

"Fuck it, I'm googling it," she says, rolling on her back. Surprising she heard since she had music blasting through her earphones.

"This is getting boring, can't we just go surfing?" He whines.

Typical Finn. I live in California right next to the beach, surfing is life. He's no better than me, I'm the best but no one notices. He's considered the best at school, since he is popular. Me and Finn were friends since grade school, High School is suppose to change you, but not for me and Finn. There's many small groups of friends in our school, but the major ones are the 'Populars' and the 'Losers'. He's considered a Popular for his muscular body, and for being good-looking overall. I'm a loser since freshman, I'm finishing of Junior year and I'm still considered a loser. I don't mind, I don't like the Popular's anyway.

"Finn's right, you have to divide it by 2," Jo says.

We skim through our homework and Johanna goes home.

"Surfing?" Finn asks eagerly.

I nod.

I change into my normal dark green swimsuit and grab my surfboard which was given to me by my dad for my birthday. He run out of the house and race to the shores.

We surf till the sun starts to set, creating a perfect orange color on our faces.

"Two mango smoothies, please" I tell the lady running the smoothie stand next to the beach. There's many stores along the beach, including The Surf Shop which Finnick's parents own.

When we get our smoothies we walk along the beach until we noticed a party, obviously hosted by the Popular's.

I didn't get invited but I know for sure that Finnick did.

"Did you get invited?" I ask him.

"n-no..." He stutters and scratches the back of his neck.

"You don't have to lie Finn, you can go if you want," I tell him blankly.

I walk up a sand hill that over looks the beach and the party. This spot is usually where couples come to make out and such since it's such a 'secretive' spot.

I sit atop the hill, and not a second later Finn sit's next to me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like going to parties without you. I hate the idea of the Populars and the Losers." He tells me.

"It's fine, I cant wait till graduation. We get to leave this hell hole." I tell him

He simply laughs and we sit there looking at the party.

It's horrible, they can't even dance the music is also horrible.

We hear a couple giggles behind us and see Glimmer in her hot pick bikini running up the hill holding onto Peeta Mellarks hand, another popular boy.

They spot us and Peeta won't keep his eyes off me.

"Finnick, you got invited. Why don't you come down to the party instead of being up here with...that." she says with disgust.

"'That' is called Katniss, and I'm not interested." Finnick says looking away.

"Whatever," she says and runs off with Peeta, his eye's finally falling off mine.

"You like him," he say's quickly.

"No I don't! I don't like anyone." I tell him, but you could easily hear the lie in my voice.

"Suuuuure," he teases 'whatever you say Kat."

I roll my eyes, "Thanks by the way."

"No problem."

We walk home and he's about to leave but I stick out my pinkie.

He laughs and we hold pinkie's and then do the "surfer shake."

**(A/N: I got it off the movie/book "Soul Surfer." It's pretty much sticking out your thumb and pinkie and shaking your hand but their handshake is they hold onto each other's pinkies and then shake their hands.)**

~.~

My alarm goes off at 5:30. School doesn't start until 8 but I love waking up early.

I go to the shower and braid my hair it's normal style. I put on dark blue jean shorts and a coral-colored ruffles tank top. I run down the stairs to make breakfast, not only for me but for Prim, my sister. My two older brother's Tyler and Blake, and my mom. We don't have a father, he's a soldier fighting in Iraq, for 2 years now.

It's 6:30 so I go up to Tyler's room with a bucket of water, I slowly open the door. I go over his bed but he's not there. I start to look around, but when I turn around a bunch of silly string is sprayed in my face.

"Tyler!" I scream. I notice Blake is there too "Blake!"

"Haha! Can't fool us anymore little sis!" Tyler says.

Instead of being a pussy and running away I splash Tyler with the water in the bucket and I put the bucket over Blake's head.

"Two can play at this game," I laugh. I flick Blake's head and call out to them while walking down the stair's "Breakfast is ready."

Prim is already sitting in the kitchen table eating the sandwhich's I made. She have a green box with a bright blue ribbon on top.

"What's that," I ask her while cleaning the counters.

"You birthday present silly!" she giggles. She 13 and I'm 16. Apparently I'm 17. I check the calender, May 8.

"I totally forgot!" I say. I hug her tightly.

"Open it!' She jumps up and down excitedly. I grin. I open the box and inside is a picture frame with a bunch of coral's glues on to it and the picture is Me, Prim, Tyler, Blake, Mom and Dad. It's adorable.

"Did you make it?" I ask her

She nods quickly.

"I love it so much. Thank you!" I hug her again and go up stairs to put it on my night stand.

I go down and a bunch of confetti is thrown in the air.

"Happy Birthday!" Tyler, Blake and Mom scream out. I laugh.

"Thank you guys," I huge them all.

"Come straight home from school today, we have something planned for you." My mom says happily.

"But I don't like surpises," I whine. I really don't.

"Well too bad little sis," Tyler says

"Fine, but give me a ride to school" I tell him while I grab my back pack. I still don't have a car but I don't need one.

I kiss my mom on the cheek and leave the house with Prim, Tyler, and Blake.

~.~

"HAPPPPPPPPYYYY BIIIIRRRRTTTTHHHHHDDDAAAAAYYY KKKKAAAATTTNNNISSSS!" Finnick and Joanna start to scream really loudly from the end of the hall. They start running towards me at full speed and nearly knock me on the ground. They hug me really tightly. There's people staring oddly at us but I don't care.

"We got you presents!" Finnick yells.

Jo hands me a medium sized box.

I open Jo's first, it's a bunch of cd's from my favorite band's such as The Beatles, Green Day, Imagine Dragons, and much more.

"Omg, this is amazing Jo! I love it, thank you!" I hug her tightly.

She laughs "that's not all, check the Lana Del Ray cd case."

I open the CD and nearly pass out.

"You got me tickets to Lana Del Ray!?" I nearly scream out! She nods quickly, I hug her tightly.

"Kat! I'll give you your gift after school, It's too big to carry to school," he says.

I hug both of them the bell rings for 1st period. The hallways are deserted really quickly. I go over to my locker, put in Johanna's present in and take out a couple books. I'm about to close my locker until I see a small blue box.

The tag says "Happy Birthday" in small letters. I open the box and a small bracelet is inside. It's a simple blue string and there's a rectangular metal piece that has _Katniss _engraved on it. It also has really small coral's glued onto it. It's beautiful, but who gave it to me. Certainly not Finn nor Jo. I look behind me but there's no one.


End file.
